Kadoc Zemlupus
Kadoc Zemlupus is a major antagonist in Fate/Grand Order: Cosmos in the Lostbelts. He first appears as the secondary antagonist of its prologue, before appearing as the main antagonist of its first chapter, Anastasia: The Permafrost Empire. Residing in Russia Lostbelt, a Lostbelt formed 450 years ago and based on Tsardom of Russia, Kadoc is the Master of his Lostbelt Caster, Anastasia Romanova. He was formerly one of 48 Chaldea Master Candidates and a former member of A-Team. He secretly plans to take over the Lostbelt from Ivan the Terrible by manipulating Anastasia into ursurping his position as the Lostbelt's Tsar, in order to expand the Lostbelt and plant down its Fantasy Tree. He is voiced by Kenji Akabane. History An average mage but he had high Rayshift compatibility, Kadoc doesn't stand out among Team A but has a nice, though self-deprecating at times and pessimistic, personality. He was going to get Caster, as he had little mana capacity and needed a Servant who would use mana efficiently, and ended up summoning the last Russian princess Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova. Before the start of the story, Olga Marie Animusphere orders A-Team to participate "Singularity Point F". With Lev Lainur's betrayal, Kadoc was amongst the casualties to be put into cryofreeze in their coffins ''Cosmos in the Lostbelt'' During the prologue of Cosmos in the Lostbelt, Kadoc is revived by the Alien God and betrayed Chaledea, freezing it with Anastastia's Noble Phantasm during Kirei Kotomine's attack. Later, after the formation of the Crypters, Kadoc is sent to a Lostbelt in Russia. This Lostbelt diverged in 1570 AD when an asteroid hit Earth during Ivan the Terrible's rule and caused an unending ice age. His Difference Depth is rank D. Prologue ''Anastastia: The Permafrost Empire'' ??? ''Götterdämmerung: The Eternal Flame Century'' Kadoc appears as a minor character in the second chapter. Due to the death of Anastatsia, he has lost his Command Spell. During the Chaleda crew's travel towards Norse Lostbelt, they discussed about every methods of interrogating Kadoc since he refused to speak, before Goldolf brought up the idea to feed Kadoc with delicate foods to lure informations. However, soon afterwards. the Shadow Boarder was attacked by Kirei Kotomine/Rasputin and Sigurd (later revealed to be possessed by Surtr) together. Kadoc seized the chance and escaped from the Shadow Boarder, as Sigurd attacked the Chaledea crew and heavily injuring Holmes in the process, while Kirei/Rasputin recapturing Kadoc and forcing Goldolf to give in Paper Moon. Goldolf had to comply as a strategy in order to save the crew. Kirei/Rasputin then left with Kadoc and Sigurd, before stating to Kadoc that he had more plans planning upon him. Kadoc was later escorted back into Greek Lostbelt. ''SIN: Land of Unified Knowledge'' After the death of Ophelia Phamrsolone, Kadoc was successfully escorted back to Kirshtaria's Lostbelt and soon afterwards, he participated a meeting with the other five surviving Crypters. Gallery Kadoc.png|Kadoc in the animated Preview Trivia *His surname, Zemlupus, is derived from the proto-baltic word zemja which can mean 'country' or 'land' and lupus means wolf, so combined they mean 'Country of Wolves' or, with a bit of a stretch, 'Land of Beasts', which is the Russian Lostbelt's alias. *Kadoc is the first Master enemy to be challenged in Fate/Grand Order, though like Ritsuka themselves and his fellow Crypters, Kadoc merely supports Anastastia with Command Spells when Ritsuka's Servants fights her. *Kadoc has similarities to the Traitor from Persona 5, as both of them are evil counterparts to the Protagonists of their respective story, being jealous of the Protagonists and desiring to take them down to prove themselves is far more superior (Kadoc is jealous of Ritsuka being the savior of humanity who defeated Goetia, while the Traitor is jealous of Ren Amamiya/Akira Kurusu for having everything he doesn't whilst having many problems). Navigation Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Male Category:Fate Series Villains Category:Tragic Category:Remorseful Category:Usurper Category:Revived Category:Pawns Category:Imprisoned Category:In Love Category:Protective Category:Traitor Category:Mastermind Category:Magic Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Sadomasochists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Totalitarians Category:Honorable Category:Fighters Category:Affably Evil Category:On & Off Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Delusional Category:Anti-Villain Category:Insecure Category:Envious Category:Betrayed Category:Game Bosses Category:Video Game Villains Category:Extremists Category:Power Hungry Category:Lawful Evil Category:Provoker Category:Mongers Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Rivals Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains